


Wake Up Call

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back to Central to help out Hawkeye, all Ed wants is a few moments alone with Winry. Enter Mustang, King of Interruptions. In his defense Hawkeye is using a pretty unique form of encouragement in hopes that Mustang will actually finish his paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

               Winry could tell that Ed wasn’t exactly thrilled to be back in central, taking orders from Roy Mustang on the serious matter that had brought them here. Ed usually came by himself for matters such as this, but they’d just been married and Winry had been left behind many times over the years; she was just not having it only a month after they’d returned from their honeymoon. Besides she missed Hawkeye and the Hughes family and was eager to catch up.

               The young couple had been given a room in Central headquarters, where they had been staying for the last two weeks. Winry had spent much of the first week shopping for their new home and visiting Mrs. Hughes and her now teenaged daughter. But by the end of this second week she was beginning to grow restless. She knew there were orders piling up at home and she couldn’t exactly bring that stuff on the train with them so there was absolutely no progress being made. That is what was really driving her crazy.

               She was going stir crazy, especially because she hadn’t been cleared on what exactly Ed was helping Mustang and his team with. She would see Ed off when he left in the morning and wouldn’t see him again until he crawled into bed with her that night, usually after midnight.  And he wasn’t pleasant in the mornings either. Stressed from the work and agitated about having to take orders from Roy.

               She took the fact that she hadn’t needed to fix his automail leg to mean that whatever he was doing wasn’t nearly as dangerous as she’d feared. But that didn’t help her deal with his crabby, lack-of-sleep moodiness.

               She was half tempted to persuade him into telling her what he’d been doing for Roy. But she knew that would only get him in trouble. And as astounding as it sounded, from what she’d seen, Roy was actually trying not to harass Ed like he had in the past. And Ed was reacting with slightly more maturity that before. She didn’t want to end that, she and Hawkeye agreed it was nice to see the two not arguing like children for once.

               So when Ed walked through the door and there was still daylight streaming through the windows Winry was rather dumbfounded. She didn’t even get a chance to speak before he pulled her into a tight embrace, he was finally tall enough to lift her off her feet with ease.

               “I’m done, Winry I’m done!” he told her, setting her back down on her feet, a wide smile etched on his face, “We can book our train tickets tomorrow and be headed home the next day!” He was so excited.

               “Ed, it’s not even six yet, we can still book tickets for tomorrows train.” She told him, understanding that in his clear excitement he may have forgotten that the train station stayed open later on weekdays.

               “Nope.” Ed kept his hands on her waist, still grinning mischievously.           

               “Ed what are you talking about! If we go now we could just make it before the office closes.” She moved to grab her jacked but was stopped by the vice that was Ed’s arms.

               “No way! It’s been two weeks since I’ve seen you…in daylight. And for once I’m not exhausted. You are not leaving this room today.” He promised, waiting for her to understand the intent of his words.  He watched her cheeks flush with understanding before her eyes lit up with excitement, mirroring his.

               In the wee hours of morning Roy shuffled to his desk, hoping to get a head start on the paperwork of this last mission. His early morning had more to do with Hawkeye promising to let him take her out if he managed to get all his paperwork done on time. It was a cheap trick and Roy knew he was truly whipped when his got up the first time his alarm went off this morning. But he was here nonetheless.

               After a few minutes his brow was furrowed, his fingers tapping his desk with agitation. Damn that Edward Elric. When Roy had left he’d specifically ordered Elric to do his portion of the paperwork before leaving. He should have known better, the only way to get paperwork from Edward Elric was to stand over him and watch him do it, otherwise the blond nuisance would never turn anything in.

               At that moment Roy didn’t give a damn that the sun was barely up yet, he had so much work to do if he wanted to get Hawkeye alone out of the office, and he’d be damned if he let Elric ruin it for him.

               Winry had missed the tired lazy feeling that came with these types of mornings. Ed’s arms wrapped securely around her, their eyelids still heavy and their movements slow. She loved the feeling of his warm breath on her neck and how his arms pulled her even tighter against him when he started to wake up.

               She could have sworn she heard a nearby door slam shut but the walls were thick and all sound was muffled pretty well. She settled back against Ed’s chest and felt her eyelids droop just before there door was thrown open to revel a red-faced Roy Mustang.

               “ELRIC! IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANCE AND FINISH YOUR PAPERWORK I’LL HAVE YOU COURT MARSHALED!!”

               Winry silently thanked all the deities she knew of that they had put the pajamas on last night after their activities. But even Roy’s yelling didn’t manage to wake the sleeping bear that Edward was known to be upon waking up.

               Ed barely opened his eyes, and yet he managed to his Roy Mustang square in the face with one of the spare pillows before yelling some nearly unintelligible insults back in Roy’s direction.   There wasn’t much of a conversation after that, Roy yelled for Ed to get up again and finish the paperwork before leaving. Once the door was shut Ed flopped back down on the bed. Rolling over Winry came face to face with her husband.

               “Ed?” she whispered, receiving only grunts and a secure arm on her waist. She wiggled a bit out, forcing him to wake up.

               “Wha…” Ed was still half asleep.

               “Ed go finish your paperwork, I’ll get the tickets and we can meet up for lunch, okay.” She began shifting to get up.

               “Bu...”                          

               “No but’s.” she stood up, the air chilly against the skin her nightgown left bare. She moved towards the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she returned Ed hadn’t moved. Groaning she realized she’d need to give him some incentive.

               “Ed.” She sang his name cheerily as she leaned over the bed next to his lazy form. “If you can get everything done and meet me for lunch there’s one more store I need to stop at, and I’d really like your opinion.”

               “What store? And why do you need me?” Ed groaned, already accepting that he wouldn’t get out of this paperwork but what could she possibly still need to buy?

               “Do you remember Victoria Secrets? We stopped in one on our honeymoon. I need to replace what I got because YOU decided to tear it. Remember?” She knew he did by the way his face and the tips of his ears turned red.

               “So if your hurry up and get to work you should be able to finish that paperwork in time to help me pick something out, maybe I’ll even let you break it in tonight.” She smiled sweetly before wiggling her hips as she walked away.

               By the time she was dressed and eating breakfast Ed was walking out the door, stealing a kiss and giving her waist a squeeze before going off to face Mustang.


End file.
